The Magic of Truth or Dare
by WindsweptThoughts
Summary: Join our favorite characters from J.K. Rowling dig through the thick crust of each other as they play the vicious game: Truth or Dare. After the war, let's assume none of our friends died.../sobs... Rated T cuz I'm unpredictable
1. Chapter 1

The Magic of Truth or Dare

By: WindsweptThoughts

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to the magnificent J.K. Rowling. She has merely left the gate unhatched to this magical world, and I have taken advantage of that.**

 **~0~**

Chapter One

 _AN: This is after the war. Let's all assume that none of our friends died in it. /sobs_

Ginny's POV:

"Hey mum, where's Harry?" Ginny asked her mum.

"The last time I saw him he went upstairs." Mrs. Weasley pointed out, returning to her reading.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled.

"Yeah?" Came a reply.

"Where are you?" Ginny yelled, louder than before.

"In my bedroom." Harry replied, his voice gradually getting louder as Ginny climbed the stairs. As she entered the room, she smelled a stomach churning stench. It was the unmistakable scent of barf. She rushed to the connected bathroom and found Harry perched over the toilet, holding his stomach.

"Hey Gin." Harry grimaced.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, flushing the toilet.

"I'll tell you later." Came his reply. The brown, swirling mess went spiraling into the pipes, as Ginny made that face that she knew Harry loved. Her eyebrows scrunched up, mouth upturned, and her nose perked up, making Harry laugh. At the first sound of laughter, Ginny knew Harry had made the wrong decision. He once again threw up into the toilet.

Harry looked up, and said,

"I think I'm done." And walked out the door.

Ginny made a mental note of this weird occurrence. She walked out the door, after flushing the toilet once again, following her boyfriend and plopped onto his bed. She found Harry reading a book.

"Wow, Harry, I never knew you liked to read. I thought that was Hermione's thing?" Ginny smiled and sighed. "Now, tell me why you were puking all over the bathroom I cleaned yesterday."

"Well," Harry paused. "It all started when I saw a paper bag at the corner of the wall marking treacle tarts, and I thought you had left them there. So I opened the bag and shoved a few into my mouth. The thing is, they came to my room yesterday to do something, and I forgot."

When he said "them" Ginny thought of the day before when the twins came and picked up something from Harry. She nodded and said,

"So, they had left you a package of Puking Pastilles marked as treacle tart, hmm? Not their best prank."

Harry nodded and looked down, a shade of red forming across his face.

Suddenly, the door burst open with two very familiar faces, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hello…" George began.

"Harrikins…" Fred continued.

"And…"

"His girlfriend."

As soon as Harry saw them, he suddenly sat up and hexed them both. They smiled and said,

"Hey, did you…" Started one.

"Like our gift to you?" Finished the other. Harry snorted.

"Some treacle tarts, but thanks, you made my girlfriend angry, and an angry girlfriend who apparently has you two for brothers, well...all I can say is, good luck!" Harry grinned.

Scared expressions appeared onto the twins faces.

"Why are you here anyway?" Ginny asked, getting off the bed, using Ron's bed as a hold. The twins probably didn't realize she was there because they jumped at her sight.

"Hmm, getting cuddly, aren't you two?" The twins said in unison, which caused both Harry and Ginny to blush violently _(AN: is that even possible?)_.

"There's a truth or dare "party" at Hogwarts. It going to last a couple of days, and they wanted you to come." Another voice appeared outside the room. It was Ron.

Ginny turned to Harry.

"Do you reckon this is going to be fun, or chaotic?" Ginny asked.

"I think it's going to be rather chaotic, and that's the reason I'm going." Harry replied.

"I like how you think." Ginny whispered to him as they walked out the room and followed the three Weasley's into a mess. Oh, merlin, it was going to be rough.

 **And here's the end of the first chapter! This is my first fanfic, so please review, and give me suggestions! LIVE, LAUGH, AND LOVE. Don't forget to review and favorite! Cookies to all! (:::::) (:::::) (:::::) (:::::)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to the magnificent J.K. Rowling. She has merely left the gate unhatched to this magical world, and I have taken advantage of that.**

 **~0~**

Chapter Two

 _AN: Sorry for not writing in a long time, I'm stressed._

In an hour, Harry and Ginny were packed up and ready to go to Hogwarts.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked, peeking up the stairs.

"I forgot to tell you, he already went there, we are waiting for the twins." Ginny replied. As soon as she said that Fred and George came walking down the stairs.

"Ready to go?" One of them asked.

Harry snorted, "What do you think?" And with a crack, Harry took Ginny's arm and disapparated. He landed with a thud and let go of Ginny.

Almost a second later, Fred appeared in front of them.

"Where's George?" He inquired, concern building in his voice. His answer came a minute later, George apparated.

"What took you so long?" Ginny asked.

"I had to reason with Mum. She told us to behave ourselves." Came his reply.

They four of them walked up to the gate in front of Hogwarts, and gently pushed it open.

Harry shuddered, "I remembered in my fifth year when Fudge sent dementors here. It wasn't pleasant."

"Of course it wasn't, we know. All of us were there." Ginny replied.

As they walked up to the Gryffindor common room, they were met with a tackle otherwise known as a "Hermione Bear Hug". Her infamous bear hug was rumored to break ribs.

"Harry! You're here! I haven't seen you in months!" She shrieked which is not very Hermione-like.

Fred (or George) cleared his throat. "I feel soooooo loved. No one has acknowledged me yet."

The other twin put his two cents in, "We better go to sleep in depression, we aren't welcome here. Tomorrow, we'll pack our bags and go home where it's boring."

Angelina rolled her eyes.

"Come on, George, don't be negative." She exclaimed as she sat down on one of the couches.

Someone came in the room.

"Sweet merlin's pants! Lee, you've grown so much!" Ron jumped out. Indeed, Lee had at least grown a head taller, with buff arms and a faint moustache.

Fred pretended to weep as he said, "Oh dear, Lee, you've grown so fast. You've become a man." He added effect by pretending to wipe away a tear.

More people entered the room and Harry went to talk to Neville. He had lost some of his pudgy baby fat and gained some muscles. So at least he's grown to be approachable.

After talking to Neville about his greenhouses, Harry went to Seamus Finnigan and talked about the Chudley Cannons, as they were his favorite quidditch team.

Now that everyone was done talking to each other and socializing after long periods of time of not seeing each other, Fred and George walked to the front of the room and cleared their throat. Realizing there was no effect, George let out a bang from his wand, startling everyone, and achieving what he wanted: silence.

"Fellow Gryffindorish people, you have gathered here to not only socialize with your friends, but also to play a magnificent game called Truth Or Dare. I hope everyone knows how to play, if you don't, just watch and learn." Fred started.

"The rules are simple: As much as some of you hate each other, no death related dares or truths, and anyone who refuses to accomplish what is asked will remove an article of clothing." At the corner of his eye, George spied Neville and Katie trying to go into their respective dormitories to change into more layered clothing.

"Everyone has to play with the exact same clothing they have on right now." He continued, winking at the two.

They pouted but came back and sat down.

"Hurry up! Sit in a circle and we'll begin." Fred frantically yelled.

As soon as his words entered everyone's brains, they moved in around in a circle.

"I'll start!" Fred exclaimed. Everyone groaned, anticipating who would be Fred's nickname. "I think I'll ask the Boy Who Lived first." Then smiled evilly.

"Harry, truth or dare."

"Um, I think I'll chose dare." He stammered, nervous.

"Oh, acting brave in front of your girlfriend?" George asked. Harry blushed and refused to look at Ginny.

"I dare you to snog Ginny senseless in front of all these people."

Harry had snogged Ginny countless times, but never in front of a large audience like this. He looked at Ginny and she had a smirk on her face. He could tell she was trying to tell him to come over and do it.

He hesitantly walked over to Ginny and sat down, leaning towards her in the process. He cupped his hands around his face and moved his lips slowly to hers as they started to touch. Before they realized it, they were snogging passionately in front of everyone, not noticing of course. Harry pushed Ginny onto her back, and started easing his body onto her. His lips slowly moved down to her neck and he nibbled on her neck gently. His hands slipped under her shirt, and he was groping for more to touch. She moaned, and he moved his lips back to her lips, and gently bit on her tongue. His hands found her lace bra and he traced it with his fingers. He was about to take her shirt off when she suddenly rolled on top of him and started groping under his shirt.

Harry moaned and then came to his senses. He suddenly sat off, pushing a very red Ginny off of him.

"Aww, you two lovebirds. We only asked for a good snogging, not a complete makeout." Fred teased.

Ginny climbed back onto Harry's lap and sighed, whispering in his ear.

"That was fun. We should do that more often. You know, to ease of the stress."

Her comment was enough to make Harry blush furiously, heat rumbling off his cheeks.

Harry smiled.

It was his turn to ask someone, and he knew who it'd be.

 **Yay! Finally got that chapter out of the way. I'll try to write more, but don't count on it! I am sad to see that no one reviewed, but it's okay. I'm going to have to earn those reviews by writing more. (Which is hard but I'll try)**

 **Live, Love, Laugh (and review and favorite!) Cookies! (::) (::) (:::::::::::)**

 **Toodaloo!**


End file.
